


The Elements

by anderswrites



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswrites/pseuds/anderswrites
Summary: Inspired by the first song of Logan's Playlist, The Elements!Very short, very fluffy, and very self-indulgent. Maybe I'll do more songs from his playlist if I feel up for it. For now, a nice oneshot before the storm of angst :)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Elements

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working for hours on a very angsty oneshot and I needed a break. Here's 520 words of me missing my s/o and best friend.

Logan smiled at Roman, watching his boyfriend plug his phone into a small speaker and open Pandora, putting on a playlist based on some stupid song nobody's heard of.

As the intro played, Roman whirled around. He marched over to Logan, bowing dramatically to his dance partner. Logan hesitantly took Roman's hand and was immediately pulled into the latter's chest.

They giggled, separating a bit before falling into a steady slow-dance to the piano music playing through the speaker, the singer sending soft music through their veins. As the first song wrapped up, Logan stood on his tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Roman's cheek. Logan pulled back and Roman gave him a soft look.

A few more songs played through the speaker while the two continued to dance together. They shared soft kisses between each song before the next one played. As they finished up the third song on the playlist, it transitioned into a faster-paced piano intro, causing Logan to burst into giggles. His boyfriend gave him a curious look, but Logan just shook his head, smiling widely.

This time, he pulled on Roman's hand, twirling him quickly, opening his mouth to sing along with Pandora.

Roman just gazed at his boyfriend, wonder dancing in his eyes as he gazed at the love of his life reciting the Table of Elements purely from memory, giving exaggerated gasps when the song called for them. As the song slowed, Logan finished the lyrics before spinning and bowing, his skirt twirling around him. As he looked up, his cheeks red and breathing heavily, he froze when he met Roman's eyes. His cheeks reddened further and a nervous smile crept onto his face.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly, rubbing his arm. This seemed to knock Roman out of his trance.

"Don't you 'Hi' me!" He swept Logan into his arms bridal style, spinning him around and laughing grandly. "That was incredible! I didn't know you had that in you!" He stopped spinning, making Logan clutch his arm tightly, his glasses askew. The blush across his cheeks had only increased and he shoved his face into Roman's chest.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed, darling! I terribly enjoyed your singing." He carried the man in his arms over to the couch, sitting him down on his lap and hugging him tightly. Logan sighed before extracting his arms to wrap them around Roman's neck, smiling a bit at the grinning creative side.  
"There's my Lo-Lo!" Roman quickly pressed a bunch of kisses across his face before captioning his lips.

They both relaxed, melding together, and Roman grabbed a remote to turn on a documentary for the both of them. They picked one about the Amazon Rainforest. Neither mentioned the fact they'd seen it nearly a hundred times before. They just relaxed, laying together and falling asleep.

Logan was woken up late the next morning to Roman pressing yet another soft kiss to his cheek. Roman was the one grinning shyly this time."Will you teach me the Table of Elements?"

And this time, it was Logan pulling his flustered boyfriend into a kiss.


End file.
